Freedom planet : the fourth kingdom
by keyblademaster210
Summary: A few years after the Brevon invasion Lilac, Carol, and Milla Learn of a fourth kingdom and are sent on a mission from the three main kingdoms to check it out. On this adventure they will meet new friends and enemy's alike along with some old ones on this new adventure.
1. chapter 1 : theres a fourth kingdom

Chapter 1: theres a fourth kingdom?

Long ago on Avalice there was a kingdom flourishing with dragons of all kinds fire, water, earth , ice you name it they al lived in peaceful harmony until one day the sky turned dark on this once peaceful kingdom and one by one dragons started to die from a deadly illness while others where killed or captured by mysterious black creatures under the control of three mysterious figures. Fearing extinction the king had sent two dragon eggs one of his and one of his most trusted knight whom he had treated as a brother from this kingdom to one of the other three main kingdoms of Avalice . And as the eggs traveled the king's made it to an orphanage while the knights got lost within the forest...

...and was never found or seen since...

17 years later

'Shang tu'

A dragon named Lilac, and her friends Carol the wildcat and Milla the hound were summoned to meet with the magister for an important mission.

" So what do you think the magister

want's this time?" asked Carol

"It must be something big if prince Dail and mayor Zao are going to be there" said Milla

"Come on we don't have time to mess around girls let's just go and see what's going on" said lilac as they walked to the magister's castle.

As they entered the castle they were greeted by two of the magister's loyal guards the head general Gong and the ice priestess Neera Li.

"Hi guys" Lilac said

"Hello"gong said

"Greetings" Neera said

" So do you guys have any idea what our mission might be?" Carol asked

"No but everything should be covered in the briefing" Neera said

"Now you guys go ahead the magister's waiting on you guys" Gong said

"Ok then we'll be off " Milla said as she Lilac and Carol walked towards the meeting room

As they opened the door they were greeted by King Dail of shuigang, mayor zao of Shang mu, and the magister of Shang tu . "Greetings Sash Lilac, Carol tea ,and Milla basset. thank you for answering our summons" said the Magister

" it's no problem at all your excellency" said Lilac as she carol and Milla all give him a small bow.

" Now as for why your here we have something that might be of interest to all of you especially you Lilac" said Dail as he gave them a picture of an old castle

"Umm I don't think I follow" Lilac said confused

"It's ok we were confused at first too" mayor Zao said

" it's actually a picture of a castle that belonged to the dragon race a couple of years back" the magister said

" wow even in it's ruined state this still looks majestic " Carol said in surprise

"U-um mr. magister what does this have to do with our mission " Milla asked.

"Well the three of us have planed to send our troops to investigate but when we did they never came back" Dail said

"It is for this reason that we are sending you three to investigate not only what caused it but we also want you to do some recon on that castle" Zao said

"So will you accept our mission" the magister said

"Of course" Lilac said

"Good you three won't be on your own of course I've sent one of my top solders to join you. He'll meet you in the forest" Dail said

"Ok sir lets go girls time to do what we do best." Lilac said in an encouraging tone

"YEA!" Milla and Carol said excitedly as they headed to the forest.

Jade forest

"Ok so where is our back up we've been running for hours" Carol said

"I'm not sure but king Dail said he would meet up with us in the forest" Lilac said

"Our best option would be to keep moving" Milla said "we're bound to run into him sooner or later".

And as she said that four creatures fell from the sky shrouded in shadows with red eyes.

"Whoa what are these things?" Carol asked getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't know but they don't look friendly keep your guard up" as Lilac said that one of the creatures tried to scratch at her with its long claws only to barely miss her as she jumped to dodge it and retaliate with a mean kick to the face causing the beast to fly into a nearby tree as it made contact with the tree it faded away leaving nothing behind.

Meanwhile Carol was fighting two of these creatures as they both tried to strike her all attempts proved futile as she dodged every single strike she then threw her hop disk at one stunning it for a bit as she went to attack the next one with her wild claw shredding it to nothing and as she returned her attention to the recovering creature. She then jumped into the air and came down with a powerful kick to the monster's head causing it to fade

As for Milla she was dealing with a single black creature and it seemed to be tougher than the others evident by some shallow cuts and bruises but she had no problem dealing with it as she set a cube and shot a cube burst at point blank range destroying the monster.

"Hey Milla are you ok" Lilac said

"Yep" Milla Said

But then all of a sudden a black creature tried to attack Milla from behind " MILLA LOOK OUT!" Lilac screamed but all Milla could do was close her eyes and brace herself for the pain but then a gunshot was heard prompting her to open her eyes only to see the creature suddenly fall to its side and fade away.

"W-what was that ?" Lilac asked only to have her question answered when a figure fell from a nearby tree revealing to be a black fox with blue eyes holding a silver revolver and wearing a green and yellow striped shirt and brown shorts with extra pockets he was also wearing a satchel and a utility belt consisting of a knife, a holster for his gun and some grenades he looked pretty young no older than Milla actually.

" Oh good you guys made it I thought those creatures got to you" the fox said

"Please it's gonna take more than that to take us down" Carol said her voice full of pride

"Who might you be" Lilac said kindly

"I'm Koro Nagisa the fox and I'm your back up for this mission" He said pridefully

"WAIT YOUR OUR BACKUP YOUR JUST A CHILD!" Lilac screamed outraged at the fact that Dail would send a boy on a mission especially one with monsters like these

"Hey that's not nice I may be young but I rose through the ranks of Dail's army thanks to my fathers training not even general Gong could beat me" Koro said

"Wow" Milla said amazed at Koro's accomplishments.

After taking a closer look at Milla something flashed in Koro's mind " Hey I remember you 2 years ago" he said

"Wait you do?" Milla asked

"Yea from Brevon's spaceship" Koro said shocking everyone

"BREVON!" the girls said

"Yea on his space ship" Koro said

Flashback

In Brevon's ship (cell bay)

Koro was sitting in the cell holding his revolver close to him "Dad I wish you were here" he thought to himself

Then suddenly the ship went offline and the prison doors were opened "wow not what I expected but I'll take it "the fox said as he took this chance to run out of the cell bay and made a beeline for the surveillance room "maybe there's away off this ship through there" he said.

After fighting through the many robots Koro had made it to the surveillance room and began looking through the cameras until he finally found the escape pods "sweet now to get out of here" he said as he got ready to leave he heard screaming causing him to turn towards the monitors.

"Milla...MILLA!.." Cried Lilac hoping that her friend would wake up but she never did.

"I should go and check on them" Koro said running towards the area on the monitor. By the time he got there he noticed that the dragon was nowhere to be found but the hush basset still lies there motionless.

" Hey you ok?" Koro asked but there was no response the fox was now beginning to worry.

"Oh god please don't be dead" he said flipping the basset over and putting an ear over her chest he could feel her faint heartbeat and she was barely breathing

" Oh thank goodness I still gotta get you help" Koro said carrying the basset over his shoulder " I'll keep you safe till then" he said

As Koro carried the basset hound barely avoiding the guards as he snuck towards the escape pods he ran into Carol.

"Oh god Milla what happened!" The wildcat said

"I don't know but she isn't gonna last long"Koro said

After explaining loud footsteps could be heard heading their direction "uh oh they found us" Koro said

"What's the plan?" Carol asked

"You need to get her out of here ill hold them off" Koro said holding his gun out to the approaching solders

"Are you sure?" Carol asked

"Trust me I've got this" Koro said

"Ok then I'll leave to you umm..."

"Koro" he said finishing her sentence for her

"Right thanks Koro I won't forget this" Carol said running with Milla in her arms.

"Don't worry about it" Koro said smiling as he faced the solders

Flashback end

"Oh yeah I remember now" Carol said slamming her fist on her hand.

" But how did you escape ?" Lilac asked

"After dealing with the solders I took off in one of their escape pods and landed in shuigang King Dail found me and trained me shortly after. I became a member of his army and you know the rest" Koro explained

"What happened to your parents?" Lilac asked

"Mom died during a mission and my father's gone missing ever since the Brevon invasion that's why I chose to join this mission. My dad was doing research on the dragon race maybe his research might've brought him to that kingdom mentioned in the breffing Koro said

"Ok I understand Koro it's great to have you aboard then" Lilac said

"Likewise and I'll try not to get In your way" Koro said

"U-um Koro" Milla said shyly

"Yea Milla?" Koro said

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me again" She said

"Don't worry about it" Koro said smiling at the hound.

"We've wasted enough time let's make some distance" Carol said as she and the others continued to move deeper in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 :The crystal cavern

A blue dragon was wondering the forest by himself "Jeez at this rate I'll never make it to the cavern before it gets dark well better find a place to set up camp" he said

Meanwhile with Lilac and co.

"Hey guys I think we should set up camp it's starting to get dark" Koro said

"Yea your right but there's just one little problem" Lilac said giggling nervously

"We maayyy have forgotten our camping supplies back at home" Carol said scratching the back of her head"

"Wow I never took you guys as people who would be unprepared" Koro said chuckling

"Sorry Koro..." Milla apologizes

"It's no problem really here we can all use my tent" Koro said

"Wait you have a tent?" Carol asked

"Yea my dad always told me to always be prepared" Koro explained pulling out a small pod from his satchel and pressed a button causing it to beep as it did he threw it at a clear area and in a flash it morphed into a large tent surprising the girls.

"Wow that was easy" Lilac said

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to hit the hay" Carol said

"You guys go ahead I'll stay out and keep watch" Koro said

"Ok then thanks Koro" Lilac said as she and Milla walked into the tent waving Koro goodnight as he waved back.

After a while Koro then turned towards the forest " I know your there Spark show yourself" as he said that a blue dragon with a long tail and yellow eyes wearing a black Chinese tang jacket with matching black pants came into view.

"Heh and I thought I'd hidden myself better" Spark said

"Come on dude you may be a reptile but your no snake" Koro said

"Heh true" the dragon said

"So I'm guessing your heading to that castle too aren't ya" the fox asked

"Yep there's a crystal cavern leading to the castle not far from here I'm planning on checking it out tomorrow I only have one question." Spark said

"Well shoot" Koro said

"Why are you heading there?" Spark asked

"To find dad you know he's alive better than I do" Koro replied

"Yea but what if he's ya know?" Spark said

"Should that be the case I'll take care of it I'll at least have closure" Koro said

"Right and I'll be there to support you" Spark said patting him on the back.

"Thanks man your the best" the fox said

"Not a problem mind if I stay the night?" the dragon said

"Sure thing" Koro replied

Meanwhile inside the tent

"So what do you girls think about Koro" Lilac asked

"Meh I don't care as long as he doesn't backstab us" Carol said

"He's nice and all but I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something from us I mean he never explained why he was in Brevon's ship anyway " Milla said laying down

"Yea me too I guess we'll just have to ask him tomorrow" Lilac said laying down and falling asleep.

The next morning

Koro stepped inside of the tent and gently shook the girls awake " guys cmon it's time" he said waking up Lilac and Milla .

"Oh it's morning already" Lilac asked

"Awww but I don't wanna wake up" Carol wined

"Please Carol?" Milla asked

"Sorry Milla but nothing is going to wake me up" Carol said causing a devious grin to appear on Koro's face

"0h we'll see about that" Koro said pulling out a blow horn from his satchel.

"Cover your ears girls" he said as Lilac and Milla complied giggling at what Koro's about to do.

As he pressed the button the horn let out a loud "HONK" causing Carol to jump high from the sudden noise causing the other three to laugh.

"KORO!!!" Carol yelled

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it besides you needed to get up anyway and since your the sleepyhead of the bunch extreme measures had to be taken" Koro explained

"Ugg fine but I will get you back for that" Carol said.

"Ok then but come on there's someone I want you guys to meet" Koro said

"Really like who" Milla said

"Call him a good friend" Koro said

As the group walked out of the tent Lilac, Carol and Milla were shocked by what they saw

"Hi" Spark said waving at the girls as they nervously waved back

"Are these your friends Koro?"Spark asked

"Yea they are. guys don't you want to introduce yourselves?" Koro asked snapping the girls from their trance

"O-oh yea well my names Lilac and these two are Carol and Milla." She said introducing herself and her friends as they waved once more to him.

"I'm Spark the lighting dragon pleasure to meet you" he said

"Nice to meet you too Spark" Lilac said

"So your a dragon too huh" Carol said

"Yea I am but it's no big deal really" Spark replied

"Yea but I can see where they're coming from dragons are really rare and we now have two with us that's pretty cool." Koro said

"You make a convincing point" Spark said as the group began to laugh

"Come on let's go to that cavern you mentioned" The fox said

"Alright then" Spark said as he followed by Koro, and the girls went to the crystal cavern.

As the group walked the girls decided to ask Koro some more questions

"So Koro why were you on Brevon's ship" Lilac asked

"Oh yeah I never did explain that. well while Brevon invaded shuigang he kidnapped people and exposed them to a virus turning them into wild creatures but when he used the virus on me it didn't work" and fearing my immunity could cause problems he locked me up in his ship." Koro explained

"Wait but how did you become immune?" Carol asked

"Well my father came from a long line of scientist and when he got married to my mom he wanted to make a strong offspring for the family. So after I was born my father was researching for a way to make me stronger so he stumbled across the carnage project and with moms permission and my consent I became my fathers test subject for his carnage serum but after a range of testing there was no progress being made my dad said he was missing something so he put this research on hold and continued his research on dragons" Koro said

"But how does this fit into making you immune to Brevon's virus" Lilac asked

"Brevon's virus taps into someone's innate instincts turning them into monster's but I think that's what was missing Brevon's virus along with my dads carnage serum may have had a adverse affect on me not only making me immune but I've also become much stronger than I was before." Koro said

"We made it" Spark said as the group approached the cave.

"So this will get us to the castle" Koro said

"Positive" the dragon nodded

With that the group entered the cave unaware that someone's following them.

The cave inside was pretty well lit thanks to the illuminated crystals as the group progressed.

"This place is pretty" Milla said amazed at the serenity of the cave.

"Yea you can say they that again" Koro said

Lilac smiled at the two getting along until she noticed one of the crystals coming down on the duo "GUYS LOOK OUT ABOVE YOU" Lilac screamed

"Huh" Koro said failing to notice the falling crystal only to be tackled out of the way by Milla.

"Whoa that was close thanks Milla" The fox said

"It's no problem" Milla said

"Aww man I was really hoping I'd hit a two for one" a voice said walking towards the group revealing himself to be a hooded figure

"Who are you!" Lilac demanded

"Who I am is of no concern to you but I'd advise you to turn around before you little kids get hurt" the figure said

"Were not going anywhere" Carol said unsheathing her claws

"Then so be it" the figure said and with a snap of his fingers more of those creatures showed up

"So your controlling them!" Lilac said

"Exactly my friend these are crimson shadows and they only exist to serve me and my associates" the figure explained

"Oh yea and who are these associates?" Koro asked

"Sorry but that would ruin the show and I don't do spoilers. Now I must be on my way I'll leave you five to my friends" the figure said vanishing and as he did the shadows charged at the group as they into there fighting stances

Two shadows tried to scratch at Lilac and she barely managed to dodge them earning a shallow cut on her cheek but she retaliated by using cyclone on one of them and before the other could attack her from behind Spark kicked it in the face "thanks for the backup" she said

"Don't worry about it but keep your guard up" Spark said as the duo were surrounded by more shadows "give me your hand" he said "um ok" Lilac said holding Spark's hand as she did he began to spin her around. Understanding what he was doing she began to extend her legs kicking the shadows around them.

meanwhile carol and Milla where handling their own handful of shadows with carol clawing at them with her fury swipes along with throwing one into a sharp crystal and Milla handing a few on her end with her cube burst and kicking one in the stomach following with another to its face "Hey where's Koro" Carol asked

"Over here!" the fox said shooting at two shadows chasing him only nailing one in the leg causing it to fall over but one was still chasing him and as he approached the cave wall he kicked of the wall jumping over the shadow and shooting it in the head from above killing it and as the second one tried to pounce on him he instinctively swung his arm back hitting it across the jaw into a nearby wall.

"There's too many of them we need to get out of here!" he said

"He's right lets get out of here" Lilac said as she and Spark dragon boosted through the horde of shadows.

"Right" Carol and Milla said as they followed the two dragons.

As the group ran they noticed the shadows were catching up "dang we won't be able to outrun them at this rate" Carol said

"I've got this" Koro said pulling a pin on a flash bang and throwing it behind them

the resulting flash caused the shadows to go blind but by the time they recovered the group had already disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: the SD's

As the group got out of the cave everybody was exhausted and trying to catch their breathes "Is everyone alright?" Lilac asked

Carol: yep

Milla: I'm ok

Spark: yea I'm fine

Koro: all green here

"Good now we need to get as far from this cave as possible those shadows could still be chasing us" she said as she heard faint growling coming from the cave

"Yeah let's go" Spark said

As the group walked through the forest Lilac and drake walked ahead of the group and started talking.

"So how did you know Koro" Lilac asked

"Well I'm actually his step brother" Spark said

"Wait really how?" Lilac asked

"I was a egg in the forest when Koro's parents found me and they took care of me as I grew up and when Koro was born we treated each other like brothers even during the worst days we were happy but then I left" Spark said

"But why?" Lilac said

"I didn't feel like I belonged with them and when I talked to them about it they weren't upset at all they told me to do what I thought was right Koro understood as well " he said

"It seems that they were very understanding" Lilac said

"Yeah I'm hoping that the kingdom of dragons can answer all my questions and maybe even find Koro's... I mean our dad over there." Spark explained

"Well it's good to have people that care about you" Lilac said

"Yea but you have people who care about you too don't you?" Spark asked

"Of course I always have Carol and Milla" Lilac said

"Hey don't forget about Koro and I we're your best friends too." He said

"Hehe your right" Lilac said

As the group continued to walk they suddenly stopped noticing a panda with a black shirt and red pants along with goggles and a red scarf.

"Spade! what are you doing here." Carol said

Spade then turned his attention to the group "Oh great it's you three "he said slightly agitated

"Answer us!" Lilac demanded

"What I'm doing here is none of your business!" Spade snapped back

"If it has something to do with the dragon kingdom then it is our business" Carol said

"Whatever anyway who's the kid" Spade said pointing at Koro

"He's the guy your brother sent to help us out " Lilac remarked

"Dail what are you thinking?" Spade said to himself

"Look I don't know what's going on here and I personally don't care as long as you stay out of our way" Spark said

"Hmph whatever" spade said turning away from the group.

"Hey we're not done here" Lilac said

But before anything could be done the panda took off.

"Jeez what a jerk" Koro said

"You don't know the half of it" Lilac said.

"So did you know spade Koro?" Milla asked

"Well he is my bosses brother I tend to see him around the castle reporting to his majesty daily" Koro said

"That still doesn't explain why he's here" spark said

"Knowing the scarves he's probably looking for treasure. the scarves were always about money" Carol said

"Yeah your probably right lets go" Lilac said

Meanwhile at the dragons castle

"So five runts are attempting to stop our rein ?" A deep voice said revealing itself to be a black dragon with red eyes.

"Yes lord Vincent and it seems that two of them are dragons" the cloaked figure said

"Hmm it seems that we must have missed a spot during our invasion well no matter we have more than enough dragons to finish the S.D.A. Project" Vincent said

"After 17 long years we finally made progress" the cloaked man said

"Yes now you are dismissed oh and bring the doctor in I want an update on the project captain Joel " Vincent claimed

"But what about our guests" Joel asked

"Hmph don't worry I've already sent out two prototype S.D's to take care of it.

Back with Lilac and co.

As the group continue to walk toward the kingdom they come across a big mountain.

"The kingdom village should be over this mountain but we should keep our guards up" Spark said

"Right let's get climbing guys" Lilac said

"Alright race you to the top Lilac" Spark said

"Oh your so on" Lilac said as she and Spark raced up the hill leaving Carol, Milla, and Koro behind

"Well I guess we should start climbing" Koro said

"Speak for yourself" Carol said as she took out her bike and started to drive up the hill.

"Huh well guess it's just you and me mi-" as he said that Milla had already started flying upwards after the others.

"OK HOW IS THAT FAIR!" Koro said slightly outraged only to sigh " I guess I'm on my own for this one" he said climbing up the mountain.

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain Spark and Lilac were sitting down waiting for the others to catch up.

"So why are you headed to the dragon kingdom?" Spark said

"Well it was just a mission from the magister at first but then as time went on I got more curious about who I am" Lilac explained

"Well isn't that already obvious" he said jokingly receiving a light shove from Lilac

"Not what I meant" she said causing Spark to chuckle a little.

"Are you two done yet" Carol said shocking the two dragons

"Oh Carol you scared us" Lilac said

"Sorry I just wanted to wait until you two were done flirting" the wildcat said

Causing them to blush

"So where's Koro and Milla?" Spark asked

"They're still climbing the mountain" Carol said looking over towards the kingdom "so this is that kingdom from the picture right?"

"Yep it shouldn't take much longer now" Lilac said

"Jeez what's taking them so long?" Spark wondered

Meanwhile with Milla and Koro

"Come on Koro you gotta keep up" Milla said flying above him

"Well it not like I can fly like you" Koro said struggling to keep up causing Milla to giggle as she flew towards him.

But before she could reach him a purple blast hit her from behind knocking her out causing her to fall

"MILLA!" Koro screamed as he jumped off the edge towards Milla's falling body. As he grabbed her he noticed that something was floating above them smiling menacingly as they fell into the forest beneath them.

Back with Lilac and co

"Okay those two are taking a long time to get up here maybe we should check on them" Spark said

"Took the words right out my mouth" Carol said and as she was about to go down to check the same black figure appeared out of nowhere tackling the wildcat off the mountain top

"CAROL!" Lilac screamed as she tried to run after her friend but she was stopped by another black figure causing her to jump back in defense.

"Who are you" she said only to receive no answer as the figure dashed towards Lilac and Spark.

Meanwhile with Carol

She and the figure that tackled her were taking turns landing on ledges as they fell down the mountain and when they reached the base Carol kicked the figure off of her.

As she stood up to face the figure she unsheathed her claws ready for a fight "you wanna fight that badly fine let's go!"she said running towards the figure who entered into a fighting stance.

Back with Lilac and Spark

"What have you done with Milla and Koro!" Spark demanded but was only given a twisted smile from the figure this only made him more angry "ANSWER MY QUESTION!" he screamed as he dragon boosted into the figure only for it to side step the strike and retaliate with a kick in the stomach sending him upwards but before it could strike again Lilac kicked it across the face sending it flying back a bit.

As Spark recovered from the strike he dragon boosted downwards toward the figure once more striking it with a powerful punch to it's head sending it into the ground forming a crater beneath it.

As the figure lay motionless Spark goes to inspect it only for it to suddenly spring up and strike him with a hard punch to the face sending him on the ground. Lilac then dragon boosted into the figure once more knocking it off the mountain.

"Woah that was close you ok Spark?" Lilac asked walking toward the blue dragon.

"Yeah but I'm still worried about the others I just hope their ok." Spark said

"So let's go and find them already I'll go after Carol and you'll go find Koro and Milla we'll meet at the village." She said

"Fine then take care until then" he said as both dragons split up from each other.

Meanwhile with Carol

As both the wildcat and dark figure stand before each other both bruised from their fighting Carol was having a hard time keeping up.

"Jeez your really tough to take down are ya" the wildcat said as the figure dashed at her but before it could strike a line cards prevented it from getting any closer.

"Sorry but as much as I hate to admit it I need her alive" A voice said it was a voice Carol knew too well.

...It was spade

Mean while with Koro and Milla

After falling on some bushes the fox brought the hound to a nearby tree and he patched up her bleeding arm.

"Hey Milla you ok?" Koro asked shaking Milla as gently as he could causing her to stir as her eyes started to flutter as she woke up but as she did she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm.

"Hey take it easy you got hit pretty badly" the fox said

"What happened" Milla asked

"You were shot down by a black figure and we fell back into the forest your arm was damaged so I patched it up." Koro explained

"Well what about you?" Milla asked

"I'll be ok I'm more worried about the others though" Koro said

"Ok then lets go find them oh and Koro?" Milla asked

"Yes Milla" Koro said only to be given a kiss on the cheek from the hound making him blush a bit.

"Thank you." She said

"Um yea no problem lets go find the others" But as Koro said that the figure that Lilac and Spark sent down the hill fell right by them.

"It's you!" Koro exclaimed pulling his gun out.

"I'm sorry master Vincent I can't go on any longer please forgive my failure" the figure said before fading away to nothing.

"Wait!" Milla said but before she could ask anything the figure had already disappeared.

"Geez what's going on?" Koro asked completely confused.

"And who is Vincent?" Milla asked

As the two thought to them selfs they were suddenly surrounded by shadows

"Uh oh"

...To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 : red eyes

"Um Koro what's the plan" Milla asked

"That all depends. Can you still fly?" Koro replied

"No I need both my arms in order to do that." Milla explained

"Oh ok then guess ill have to use plan B Milla cover your eyes" Koro said

as she covered her eyes he pulled out another flash bang pulled the pin and let it drop letting out a white flash blinding the shadows.

"come on lets go before they recover" he said grabbing the hounds hand and running as fast as they could and as they were running Milla noticed something moving in the bushes

"Koro I don't think we're alone" Milla said causing them to look towards the bushes ready for anything Koro slowly walked towards it only for a familiar green snake with metal arms to come out.

"Who are you?" Koro said

"What I am is of none of your concern as for you" he said pointing at Milla " I've got a bone to pick with you."

"S-serpentine what do you want" Milla said

"What I want is for you and your stupid friends to die!" Serpentine said lunging at Milla causing her to summon a shield in front of her causing serpentine to crash into it stunning him and giving Koro enough time to run and give him a powerful kick to the face sending him into a tree.

"Milla just who is this jerk?" Koro asked

"His name is serpentine he was the general of Brevon's army" Milla explained.

"So I'm guessing he's upset about you guys destroying his army." Koro said

"Heh most likely" Milla said laughing nervously until serpentine slithered towards them

"I don't know who you are but if you want to leave here alive I suggest that you stay out of my way." Serpentine threatened

"Sorry but I can't do that" Koro said getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine then don't say I didn't warn you!" The snake said rushing towards Koro.

Mean while with Carol and Spade

As the two were fighting Carol noticed that the figure was starting to cry tears of blood.

"Hey what's going on why is it crying" Carol said

"Something must've happened to the other one it was with. that must have weakened it" Spade explained

"Good then let's finish this" Carol said charging at the figure with Spade following close behind

As they ran towards the figure Carol threw her hop disk at it causing it to block deflecting the disc but as it did Spade threw his sharp cards at it's arms cutting through his guard leaving him open.

"CAROL DO IT!" Spade screamed as Carol ran towards the figure giving it a powerful punch to the face sending it straight into the ground creating a crater upon impact this caused the figure to slowly fade away.

"Master Vincent I've failed you please forgive me" it said as it vanished.

"Wait who's Vincent?" The wildcat asked only getting a shrug from the panda.

As they were thinking Carol was suddenly tackled by a familiar purple blur.

"CAROL!!" Screamed Lilac as she hugged her friend " I'm so glad your ok.

"Aren't I always" Carol said hugging her back.

"Well if you two are done we should probably get moving." Spade said interrupting the duo.

"Huh Spade?! What are you doing here" Lilac asked shocked

"I don't have time to explain all that you need to know is that it's not safe right now we need to get to someplace safe The kingdom village is not far from here." Spade said

"U-um ok lead the way" lilac said as she and Carol followed Spade in the direction of the village.

Back with Milla and Koro

"AHHH!" Koro screamed as he was thrown into a couple of trees.

"KORO!" Milla screamed as ran towards him only for serpentine to suddenly intercept her with a punch that barely hit her face if she hadn't dodged in time.

"Hmph you should watch you out for yourself instead of that stupid idiot he shouldn't have gotten in my way. maybe I should just put him out of his misery just to make you squirm" serpentine said as he turned to Koro readying his flamethrower at His unconscious body.

"NOOOO!" Milla screamed as she gave serpentine a powerful kick to the face sending him away by a few feet.

" So it seems that this dogs bite is worse that her bark" serpentine said "but it doesn't matter I'll just kill you and get back to that annoying boy"

But as he said that Milla rushed him with a flurry of kicks catching the snake off guard only to suddenly stop as the pain in her arm grew too intense from the strain this gave serpentine the opening he was looking for as grabbed Milla by her throat and began to slowly choke the life out of the poor hound.

But in a last ditch effort to save herself she summoned a cube to distract serpentine and followed with a cube burst to the face forcing him to release her causing her to fall coughing as she tried to get her breath back.

"Why you little!" Serpentine said as he was about to strike again but before he could strike something grabbed his arm he then turned to the source of what it was only to met with a crimson red gaze.

"Koro is that you?" Milla asked

He then looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Yes Milla it's me" He said he then noticed the blood streaming from her arm " what happened to you arm?" he asked.

"It's nothing honestly the wound just reopened I'll be fine" she said

"Ok then as long as your ok"he said completely unaware that he's just tearing serpentines arm off.

"Let me go damn it!" He screamed as he tried to punch Koro in The face only to fail as he instinctively grabbed his other hand and giving him a powerful kick to the stomach as he turned his attention towards the snake.

"Hey serpentine do you believe you can fly?" Koro said with an evil grin.

"W-Wait what?" serpentine said but before he could process what the husky said Koro punched him in the face and began to spin serpentine violently in a circle until he finally let go sending the snake flying through the forest crashing into trees as he passed out.

Koro then closed his eyes and let out deep breath he then turned towards Milla who was still hurt.

"Milla are you ok?" Koro asked as he approached the injured hound only for her to back away in fear.

"Milla what's wrong?" The husky said

"I'm sorry it's just that your eyes..." she said

"Their scary huh?" he said

"Yeah a little ... sorry" she said sadly

"It's okay" he said closing his eyes and when they were back to being blue again.

"Better" the fox said smiling

"Yea much better" she smiled only to flinch from her wound.

"Here let me see" Koro said softly looking at her damaged arm "well it's not broken but I'm going to have to replace the bandages is that okay?" Koro asked her.

"Oh ok" Milla said blushing.

As he was about to change the bandages he heard footsteps coming towards them prompting him to pull his gun out

"Woah woah woah it's me hold your fire" said a familiar blue dragon

"Oh Spark it's just you" Milla said smiling

"Geez what happened to you two?" he asked noticing the bruises and blood on Koro and Milla

"It's ok bro we've got it handled" Koro said shocking Milla

"Koro! Spark is your brother?" The hound said shocked.

"Yep he's my adoptive brother" He explained putting a clean set of bandages on her arm.

"Here eat these" the dragon said giving Koro and Milla two health leaves each.

"Thanks" Koro and Milla said as they ate the leaves healing their bruises and stopping the bleeding on Milla's arm.

"Heh it's no problem" Spark said

"Ok so what now" Koro said helping Milla up.

"Now we just need to make some distance" The dragon said " if we continue to move up ahead we should be able to make it to the village before it gets dark" he said

"Right lead the way" Koro said as he and Milla followed Spark towards the village.

Meanwhile at the castle

Lord Vincent was talking to Joel about the S.D.A project until suddenly one of the castle scientist burst through the throne room

"Lord Vincent the S.D. prototypes have been destroyed !" The scientist said

"Oh really?" Vincent said not really caring about their destruction

"Yes and not only that but the people who destroyed them are almost here they are currently heading towards one of the nearby villages" He said

"Hmm leave them for now all that matters is the plan!" Vincent said

"Are you sure sir they could prove to be a problem." Joel said

"Nonsense should they ever pose such a threat we are more than capable of handling it" Vincent reassured

"As you wish then" Joel said

"By the way where's that girl?" The black dragon said

"She's resting right now should I wake her?" Joel asked

"There's no need as long as she's doing her job as the vessel all should go well." Vincent said

Back with Lilac and co.

"How much further Spade?" Lilac asked

"Not much farther now " Spade answered

As he said that the village came into view and so did three familiar figures.

"Hey!" Carol shouted Loudly gaining their attention.

"CAROL!!!" Milla screamed running towards Carol and Lilac arms spread out to hug them

"Hey we've missed you too" Lilac said as she and Carol hugged her back with Koro and Spark walking up to them.

"It's good to see you guys are alright" Koro said only to be suddenly pulled into the group hug along with Spark.

After awhile spade then turned towards the village gate.

"Well at least we made it to the village" he said but as the group walked towards the gate several figures jumped from the trees surrounding the group holding them all at spear and gun point"

"State your business here" one of the figures said.

"We don't want any trouble we just need a place to rest!" Lilac said

"How do we know your not with lord Vincent" another figure said holding his spear closer to them.

"Their not!" a gruff voice said approaching the group and removing his hood revealing himself to be a orange dragon. He then looked at Lilac with a smile on his face.

Welcome back... your majesty


	5. Chapter 5 : royal revolation

"Ok wait wait wait what do you mean by your majesty?" Spark asked?

"What else could it mean it's you isn't it Lilac." The orange dragon said catching her off guard.

"How did you know my name?" She said

"It's true then...my name is Lucas come with me we have much to discuss" he said leading the group into the village.

As the group entered the village they were shocked by what they saw...

Ruined homes, and businesses all under repair some repairs were already done.

"What happened here? Milla asked

"This place was once a vibrant village full of life..." Lucas answered

"But something bad must've happened most likely those crimson shadows caused this" Spade said

"Yes exactly and they are under the control of a black dragon one that goes by the name of Vincent." He said

"Wait that was the same name those black figures said when they died isn't it?" Carol said

"Yeah Milla and I heard it say the same thing when it fell from the mountain" Koro said

"That must've been the one Spark and I defeated that's why we didn't hear anything" Lilac said

"Yes well about them they weren't always like that" Lucas said

"What do you mean?" Koro said

"Those people were once normal dragons who were captured and corrupted by Vincent" he said

"Wait you said they were dragons! How did they get corrupted?" Spark asked

"They were injected with a deadly serum one that brings out their innate killing instincts turning them into monsters."Lucas explained

After that explanation all eyes were turned towards Koro who had a shocked expression on his face

"W-when did they start appearing?" Koro asked hesitantly

"They started appearing about two years ago" Lucas said confirming Koro's suspicion.

"I see" the fox said unsure how to process this information.

"So what did you mean when you called Lilac your majesty?" Spark said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes Lilac you are our princess!" the orange dragon said happily

"Wait I'm a princess?!" Lilac said shocked

"Well yes isn't that why you came back?" Lucas asked

"No not really we were actually sent by the other three kingdoms to check this place out" She explained

"Oh I see and do you know who you are" the orange dragon asked Spark

"No not really that's why I came here to learn more about myself" He answered.

"Well it seems I have some explaining to do but now's not the time I must help the people with the repairs" Lucas said

"Please let us help" Lilac said

"That would be much appreciated Thank you" the orange dragon said as the group left to help with repairs.

While Koro was working on one of the roofs very silently Spark came up to talk to him.

"Hey bro everything ok?" he asked

"Yea I'm just a bit shocked is all." the husky replied somewhat sadly.

"Yea but knowing all this your still going after him" the Dragon asked

"Yep besides we don't know enough to start making assumptions yet. When we find him we can deal with it then." Koro said

"Wow Koro when did you become so level headed?" Spark asked

"When you left the family remember?"Koro said jokingly.

"Heh yeah sorry about that." The dragon said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey no harm no fowl." the husky said smiling

"Ok then let me help you" Spark said placing a plank on an empty part of the roof and began to hammer it in.

Meanwhile Carol and Spade were carrying a set of planks towards some of the civilians making repairs.

"Since when did I agree to do charity work!" Spade said agitated

"Just shut up and help me move this!" Carol said just as agitated.

"Hey don't boss me around!" The panda snapped backed

"Well someone has too!" The wildcat said

"Jeez get a room you two" Lilac said giggling at the twos bickering causing them to blush.

As the two finished delivering the planks Milla ran towards the three.

"Hey guys" the hound said joyfully

Hey Milla where's Koro and Spark

"We're here we just finished our share of repairs" the fox said as he and Spark walked towards them.

"Looks like we won't be able to get anymore repairs done it's gotten really dark." Spark said

"It's fine you've done plenty" Lucas said surprising the group.

"Are you sure?" Lilac asked

"Yes your majesty now please feel free to rest in one of our inns for the night we will talk more tomorrow". The orange dragon said waving the others goodnight

As the group made it to the inn they were greeted by the manager.

"Welcome to our inn unfortunately due to homes being under repair we are forced to limit one room per group."

After hearing that a wave of dread washed over the group excluding Milla and Koro who didn't see much of a problem with that.

"Guys is everything alright?" The hound asked snapping everyone out of there trance.

"Yea Milla we're fine." Carol said blushing out of embarrassment.

"I don't see the problem with this at least we'll be close to each other in case anything happens" Koro said his innocence reminding everyone that he's still a kid.

"Besides this can be like a big sleepover" Milla added cheerfully.

"Jeez they can be so oblivious" Spade whispers

"Well can you blame them their still kids" Spark said

"Yeah but still such thinking can prove dangerous for them" Lilac added

"Have you seen what those two are capable of I'm pretty sure they can handle themselves" Carol said earning an understanding nod from the others but earning confusing looks from the young ones.

"*sigh* we'll take the room" Lilac said a bit reluctantly.

"Understood here is your room keys we hope you enjoy your stay" the manager said.

"Thank you" Spark said taking the room key from the manager as they headed upstairs for their room.

When they reached the room Spark unlocked the room with the key opening the door.

The room was fairly large with four beds, a TV, and a bathroom that can hold three people at a time.

"Okay this isn't so bad" Lilac said

"I CALL THE FIRST BED!" Carol screamed as she threw herself on the soft bed.

"Well the girls can sleep on the beds while the boys sleep on the floor" Spark offered

"Actually I'm ok with sleeping on the floor Spark." Milla said

"Ok then so that leaves two be-" but before the dragon could finish Spade flopped onto one of the remaining beds

" this ones mine" he said almost dominantly

"Ok so that only leaves one Koro you can have it" Spark said

"No it's cool you can have it" the husky said

"Are you sure bro?" the dragon asked

"Yea I'm fine go right ahead and take it." Koro said

"Thanks" he said sitting on the bed

"Ok well The girls and I are going to the bathroom no peeking" Lilac said

"Ok then take your time" Koro said

"Just don't take forever" Spade said causing Carol to throw her hop disc at him scoring him in the face .

"OW!" he screamed causing Carol to stick her tongue out at him as she entered the bathroom.

"You really gotta stop pissing her off" Spark said looking down at the panda.

"Shut up no one asked you!" Spade snapped earning a light chuckle from the other two boys.

Shortly after they heard moaning coming from the bathroom Koro didn't know what to make of it but as for Spark and Spade they were having perverted thoughts about what was going on.

"Huh I wonder what's going on" Koro said

"Meh it's probably nothing" Spade said turning on the TV in an attempt to drown out the sounds only to find out that it has no power.

" Are you guys ok?" Koro asked

"We're not acting weird YOUR ACTING WEIRD!" Spark screamed as the moans got louder.

" Ok I can't deal with this I'll be outside" the panda said leaving the room.

"Me too" Spark said following spade.

"Okay I'll be here...alone" Koro said sitting by himself

Meanwhile inside the bathroom

Milla was playing in the tub while Lilac and Carol were taking turns washing each other.

"You think we went a bit too far with the moaning?" Lilac asked

"Don't worry about its just a little teasing they'll get over it." Carol joked

"I hope you're right" Lilac said

"Girls Can we get out now?" Milla asked

"Sure thing lets get dried off first" Lilac said as she started to dry off her body with a towel, Carol did the same, as for Milla she just shook the water off her but still wore a towel to cover herself.

As the girls left the shower they were surprised to only to see Koro in the room.

"Oh Koro your the only one here?" Milla asked

"Yeah Spade and Spark went out for a little leaving me alone. Do you need me to leave so you guys can change?" Koro offered

"Yeah that would be appreciated thanks." Lilac said

"No problem" Koro said as he got up and left the room.

"Oh Koro your outside?" Spark said as he and Spade came back with a bags full of snacks and treats.

"Woah were did you get all that stuff!" The fox said amazed with the amount of treats.

"It was from the villagers for helping them with the repairs." Spade explained taking a bite out of some chocolate.

"So what are you doing outside?" Spark asked

"I'm waiting for the girls to finish Changing" Koro said this popped an Idea into Spade's head as he forms an evil grin on his face.

"Spppaaaaddeee what are you thinking?" Spark asked almost hesitantly

"I'm thinking we take advantage of the situation and make a little "leverage" if you know what I mean" he said

"I don't know what's going on but I don't want any part of this." Koro said

"Suit yourself what about you Spark" the panda said

The dragon was weighing his options he could get to see some action from Lilac at the risk of her hating him possibly forever. After some deep thinking and careful consideration he finally made his choice.

"Ok Spade I'm in" he said pulling a camera out.

"Wow Spark just...wow well I don't care what you do but I do have one request: Keep Milla out of it." Koro said

With seriousness in his voice.

"Why shouldn't I it not like you like her or anything."Spade said jokingly causing Koro to blush which Spark took notice of.

"Ok Koro you have my word Milla won't be apart of this I promise." he said

"Thanks now if you'll excuse me I'm going as far as I can from this place as possible" Koro said taking a bag of marshmallows with him as he made his leave.

"Ok ready?" Spade said

"Ready." Spark answered

As the two opened the door slowly they were shocked at what they saw.

Lilac and Carol were still in their underwear but Milla was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where's the hound?" Spade whispered.

"Don't know and don't care just take the picture already this is getting awkward" Spark said his face getting redder by the second as he continues to look at Lilac's body.

"Ok ok" he said taking the camera out he managed to take a picture unfortunately after they took it the dragon and wildcat smiled mischievously.

"Get a good picture boys?" Lilac said causing the Boys face to go pale.

"We need to get out now!" Spade said but before they could make a run for it two green walls blocked Their escape.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Spark said

"Yep most likely." Spade said as two Shadows creeped up behind them.

Meanwhile with Koro

He was eating marshmallows downstairs in the lobby until he heard a faint rumble coming the from above.

"Huh guess they got caught. serves them right" he said

After it got quiet for a while Koro got a bit curious

"Huh I wonder if they're ok maybe I should check on them" the husky thought but as he stood up he felt a weird presence coming from outside the village.

"Something's not right" he said walking out of the inn.

Back upstairs

The boys were tied up and covered in bruises from their "punishment"."Did you two learn your lesson" Lilac said now fully clothed

Spark and Spade nodded out of fear.

"Good" she said undoing the knot letting them go.

"Now where's Koro" Carol asked

"Don't know when he found out what we were doing he wanted to leave before we went through with it." The blue dragon explained

"I can sniff him out I'll go look for him" Milla said

"Ok then just be careful" Lilac said as she left

Just outside the village

Koro was just walking around looking for the presence he sensed until suddenly a purple blast was launched as he barely dodged it.

"Dang Im just not good with surprise attacks aren't I" Joel said appearing from the trees.

"Your that guy from the cavern!" The husky said.

"exactly names Joel" he said introducing himself taking off his hood to reveal he was a bat

"what do you want ?" Koro said

"oh nothing really its just that as things stand you and your friends will eventually get in my masters way so I've decided to just kill you all now and save him the needless effort." Joel explained.

"Is that so then Im assuming that your masters name is Vincent right?" the fox asked

"Ah so you do know his name. All the more reason to kill you as soon as possible" he said forming twisted grin.

"ok one last thing do you know a man by the name of Nagisa." Koro said

"Hmm maybe I do maybe I don't if you beat me I'll tell you what I know." The bat said

"Fine by me" Koro said getting into a fighting stance only to realize something important.

"I left my gun back at the inn?! No matter I'm more than capable of fighting this jerk with just my knife and close combat." Koro thought drawing his knife.

"Alright let's get this party started!" The bat said as the two charged at each other.


	6. Chapter 6: The invitation

As Koro charged at Joel he swiped his blade only for him to jump over and kick him from behind sending the fox forward. Joel then shot at Koro with a purple spear missing all but one piercing his arm forcing him to drop his knife.

"AHHH!" Koro screamed holding his arm in pain.

"Give up boy your out of your league!" The bat said

"N-never!" Koro said picking up his knife and pointed it at the bat.

"God your pathetic but I'll give you credit you don't go down easy for a kid" Joel said

"That's because you underestimate me" Koro said rushing at him again.

"The same trick again don't you ever learn?" He said jumping behind him again but when he landed he felt something hard under his foot only to soon realize that he's on a grenade that Koro dropped.

But before he could react the fox pulled a thin string connected to the pin setting the grenade off under him catching him in an explosion.

When Koro turned back towards Joel he looked unscathed from the explosion." Damn kid your right I shouldn't have underestimated you! But play times over." Joel said dashing toward him and striking him with a powerful headbutt to his face following with a barrage of punches leaving cuts and bruises sending him into a tree.

"Its over!" Joel said charging his blast then launching it at the fox but his eyes turned red as the blast made contact with his body.

"finally its over now time to move on to the others" Joel said but as he turned around he was suddenly struck in the stomach by a powerful punch coming from none other than the fox himself but something was wrong not only were his eyes red he also had red markings all over his body.

"what is this power? well whatever it is I better make the most of it." Koro said dashing at the bat with insane speed punching him in the face following with his own barrage of punches forcing the bat backward he tries to retaliate with a kick only for Koro to catch it. Grabbing his leg the fox spun him around throwing him into the air following with a punch to the chin sending him further up.

Using his wings Joel righted himself in midair only to start coughing up blood. "damn ive taken too much damage" he thought as he rose his hands up "Ok runt you won a deals a deal" he said admitting defeat.

"Now tell me what you know." Koro Demanded

"Well I don't know anything about a Nagisa honestly but if your really interested in checking for yourself your free to come to the castle if you want" Joel said tossing him a card.

"Fine then I'll be there" Koro said but as Joel left his body felt weak for some reason the red markings vanished and his eyes turned back to normal but he slowly lost consciousness and passed out.

Meanwhile inside the village

Milla was on all fours sniffing the ground looking for Koro's sent.

"Hmm I wonder where he is" Milla thought after a while she picked up another scent coming from outside the village it smelled like...

"Blood?" The hound said following the scent.

Back at the inn

"Hmm I wonder what's taking the runts so long" Spade said

"I'm sure everything's alright they're pretty capable of handling anything that comes at them" Carol said

"I'm not so sure" Lilac said

"Don't think too hard about it those two will come through that door with bright smiles on their faces" Spark said Only to hear sudden loud knocking on the door.

"See that might be them right now" Carol said opening the door only to be shocked by what she saw...

Milla was carrying a bloody Koro with tears in her eyes

"Oh god what happened to him?!" Lilac asked the hound

"I-I don't know h-he was like this w-when I found him " she said stuttering out of fear.

"It's ok just put him on the bed" Spark said

A few hours later

"Okay he's stable now but how did this happen it looks like something sharp pierced his arm." Spark said rapping Koro's wounds with a bandage.

"He was outside the village when I found him he also had this in his hand" Milla said giving Lilac the card.

"Hmm I wonder why Koro would have this?" she wondered

But then Koro started to stir as his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh how did I get here?" Koro said

"Oh your awake thank goodness!" Milla said hugging Koro carefully as to not injure him any further.

"Uh yeah" the fox said blushing as he hugged her back.

"Good to have you back with us" Carol said as the others nodded

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Lilac said

"Well I felt a dark presence coming from outside the village and when I left that guy from the cavern attacked me he's a bat named Joel. And after we fought he gave me a card inviting me to the castle" Koro said

"This card right?" spade asked receiving a nod from the fox.

"Yep that's the one he said that if I wanted answers the castle was my best bet." He explained

"Then we'll Check it out tomorrow after we check in with Lucas."Lilac said

"Well said because I'm really tired and I don't feel like moving right now" Carol said yawning

"Well I guess this is goodnight for now" Spark said

"Hmph whatever" Spade said laying on his bed as he went to sleep.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor Spark?" Koro asked

"Yea I don't mind as long as my little brother is ok" Spark said

"Okay then rest easy" the fox said

"Right" the blue dragon said as they both fell asleep.

The next morning

"Mmmm morning everyone" Carol said only to realize that she's the only one here.

"Huh were did everyone go" she wondered as she left the room.

Meanwhile with Lilac and co.

"You think it was good idea to leave Carol behind Like that?" Milla asked

"It's ok she'll find us she always does" Spark said to the hound

"Are you sure you can walk like this Koro you could've stayed with Carol at the inn" Lilac said

"It's fine honestly the last thing i need you guys to do is worry about me." Koro said

"Okay then" the dragon said

"But thanks anyway" he said

"Heh it's no problem your our friend it's our job to be there for each other" she said smiling

"Yea your right" the fox said.

"Hey guys where's Spade" Milla asked

"Uh oh" Both dragons said realizing that they left him behind too.

Meanwhile at the inn

Carol made it down stairs into the lobby only to run into Spade.

"Oh it's you" Spade said

"What's that supposed to mean panda boy" she said

"Whatcha call me!" He snapped pressing his head against Carol's as she did the same.

Sensing a fight the inn manager quickly spoke up.

"Um excuse me but shouldn't you guys follow your friends they went to see Lucas." He said

"Hmph we'll settle this later" Spade said

"Yeah...later" the wildcat remarked as she and the panda walked out of the inn.

Meanwhile at Lucas's house

The orange dragon was watering plants until he heard knocking at the door and when he answered it he was happy to see the two dragons.

"Oh good I was expecting you two please come" he said letting Lilac and Spark inside but kept Milla and Koro out.

"Sorry this is only meant for the ears of her majesty and her knight." He said

"Oh ok." Milla said sadly

"Milla don't worry come on we'll go look for Carol and Spade" He said gently petting her causing her to blush.

"Ok then" she said

Meanwhile with Spade and Carol

They were walking around the village looking the others silently until Spade broke the silence.

"Hey"

"What is it?"

"Why do you tie yourself with Lilac so much?" He asked

"Why not she's my best friend." She responded

"Not a very good friend if she keeps dragging you into messes" the panda said.

"Well then why are you traveling with us last time I checked you didn't seem to like our guts." The wildcat said curiously.

"I'm doing it as a favor for my brother nothing more nothing less" he said

"Aww looks like someone's being a softie" she teased

"Sh-shut up" He said blushing causing the wildcat to giggle.

"Lighten up I'm only teasing" she said lightly shoving him.

"Geez you can be so childish sometimes." he said

"There you are!" Said a familiar voice causing the two to turn around to see the fox and hound running towards them.

"Hey if it isn't the deserters." Spade said causing the young ones to laugh nervously.

"Yea sorry Lilac and Spark were in a rush to check in with Lucas and me and Milla were the only ones around and up at the time." Koro explained

"Alright then so where's the dragons" Carol asked

"There talking with Lucas but we couldn't go with them something about it only being for the ears of the princess and her knight". Milla said

"Well if that's the case what are we gonna do now." Spade asked

"I'm going to report our findings to king Dail he deserves to know what's going on here along with the other two leaders" Koro said pulling out what looks like a phone and pressed a button generating a holographic image saying calling K.Dail

Shortly after Dail appeared on the screen.

"Hello Koro it's good to hear from you". Dail said

"Likewise your majesty I'm here to report" Koro said

"Ok then what do have to report" the panda said

" your Intel on the kingdom was right on the mark there were dragons that used to inhabit this area but something's wrong" the fox said

"Yea a black dragon named Vincent has been going around and turning dragons into monsters" Carol added

"Hmm this is serious well what do you suppose we do?" Dail asks

"For now have all three kingdoms prepare their troops just in case things go south. Until then we will handle this is that alright your majesty?" Koro asked

"Yes I'll inform the other kingdoms right away good luck." Dail said

"Understood and before you leave I want to say one last thing."the fox said getting his attention

"Ok what is it" the panda said

"This will be my last mission after this I will resign from your ranks" he said shocking everyone.

"Are you sure about this?" Carol asked.

"The only reason I joined Dail's army was so I could find my father but now I know he's at that castle I will no longer require shuigang's services I hope you can forgive me." He said

The panda smiled at Koro "don't worry I understand completely do what you wish."he said happily.

"Thank you sir" The fox said as he ended the transmission "C'mon guys lets go get Lilac and Spark" he said earning a nod from the others.

Meanwhile at Lucas's house

"So let's see if we can understand this correctly" Spark said

"She's a princess" he said pointing a Lilac

"Yes"

"Daughter of the current king"

"Yes"

"And I'm a knight"

"Yes"

"Son of the top dragon knight"

"Yes"

"So what happened to our parents?" Lilac asked

They were captured in the invasion sadly but before they were they made sure to ensure your escape.

"Well this explains a lot but I only have one question... how do you know our names?"

"The king and top knight are good friends of mine I was the one who assisted them in helping you two escape to the three kingdoms but I only managed to get Lilac to an orphanage as for you Spark..."

"You lost me in the forest where Koro's parents found me" Spark finished for him.

"I'm truly sorry. If only I were more alert" the orange dragon apologies.

"Heh don't worry because of that mistake I managed to get a brother out of it" the blue dragon said.

"What about Vincent why would he do this?" Lilac asked

"Long ago he was one of the kings top scientist he was working on a serum to make dragons much stronger but when he tested it out the effects the king claimed that the experiment should be stopped, but Vincent didn't listen to reason and he continued his research behind his back creating the crimson shadows after that he began an invasion of the kingdom and you know the rest." The orange dragon explained

"yes we do." Spark said

"Please you must stop him and save your parents for the kingdom." Lucas pleaded

"understood we'll do what we can to stop him" The purple dragon said smiling.

"Oh thank you your highness or should I just call you Lilac?" The orange dragon said

"Just Lilac is fine thank you" she said

"Oh before I forget I just want to give you these" he said giving the two dragons pendants a sliver one with a white crystal in the center for spark and a gold one with a ruby crystal in the center for lilac.

"Woah these are amazing" she said

"They belonged to your fathers they wanted you to have them when you return." He said

"Right thanks Lucas" spark said as he and Lilac began to leave.

"your welcome " the orange dragon said as he saw them off.

shorty after walking out the two dragons ran into the rest of the group. "hey guys" Spark said

"hey what took you guys so long" Carol said

"Nothing much we'll tell you on the way now let's get to that castle" Lilac said

"Right!" The group said leaving the village toward the castle.


	7. Castle raid

As the group headed towards the castle They decided to talk amongst themselves.

"So Lilac what's with that necklace?" Carol asked

"Oh it was given to me by Lucas he said that it belonged to my dad" she said

"Well that's cool I'm still surprised that your a princess though. I just hope that this doesn't change anything." the wildcat said.

"Of course not I'll always be your friend I promise" Lilac said hugging Carol.

"Right...thanks" she says hugging her back.

"Yay hugs" the basset said joining the hug and earning a light giggle from the girls.

Koro looked at spark and noticed tears coming form his eyes.

"Are you ok Spark ?" Koro said

"Of course I'm okay what makes you say that" he said

"Your eyes." The Husky said pointing at them

"Oh this is nothin don't worry I'm just happy to have you as my brother" the blue dragon said petting his head

"C'mon man I'm not a little kid anymore" he said pulling his brothers hand of his head as he laughed.

As they were walking spade noticed the castle coming into view.

"Hey guys we're here" he said as they approached the castle only to find it's gate locked.

"How are we gonna get in?" Carol asked

"Hmm hold on" Koro said remembering the card that Joel gave him he took it out of his pocket and as he did it began to glow causing the gate to open.

"Huh that was oddly easy" Milla said

"Yeah but we should still move with caution" Lilac said earning a nod from the group as they entered the castle only for the gates to close behind them.

Meanwhile at the throne room

A solider walked in his face covered with a silver helmet "sir we have some unwelcome guests and the two dragons are with them " he said

"Is that so...find them and kill them but bring those two dragons to me alive." Vincent said

Back with Lilac and co.

"How long have been walking for. this hallway seems to go on forever" Carol said

"Now that you mention it this place does feel like it's looping over and over again" Spark said

"Something isn't right let me try something" spade said dropping a card on the floor "now let's try moving" he said.

As the the group walked down the hall it didn't take them long to notice the card spade dropped.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Carol said

"So we were walking in circles. But how do we get out?" Koro asked

"Well it like they always say when you can't find an exit you make one" Carol said

"Ok then Milla if you would?" Lilac asked the basset

"Right" she said creating a cube and blasting it through the wall creating a exit leading to the castles central hall.

"Huh can't believe that worked" Spark said shocked

"Just goes to show this place shouldn't be taken lightly" Spade said

Suddenly the sound of clanging metal can be heard from the top of the central hall stairs soon revealing itself to be the same knight that reported to Vincent.

"I know what your going to say so there's no point in asking you to leave." the knight said

"Finally someone who gets it!" Carol said

"But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try and stop you" he said

"Figures though I do wonder how you plan to stop us your clearly out numbered!" Lilac said

"Who said I had to fight all of you" he said tapping his sword on the ground creating shadows underneath Carol, Milla, Spade, and Koro holding their legs in place.

"Wait what's going on?" The wildcat asked

"Obviously fighting all six of you would prove futile so I've decided to dispose of the four you for now while I deal with the dragons" He said tapping his sword once more causing the shadows to pull them downward.

And in a flash they were all gone.

"What did you do to them where did they go!" Spark demanded

"Don't worry I just sent them to the castle dungeon they can't interfere this way." He said

"That's all ? well then there's nothing to worry about." Lilac said.

"Mmm how so?" The knight said.

"That just means we have to beat you to a pulp and then go after them." Spark said only for the knight to suddenly appear behind him.

"Don't get too cocky" he said swinging his sword at Spark only for him to duck down instinctively and retaliate with a kick to his stomach sending him back wards by a few feet.

"Then you shouldn't underestimate us." Spark said as he and Lilac took fighting stances.

Meanwhile in the castle dungeon

" Huh where am I?" Spade said waking up in a cell as he looked around he noticed Koro on the ground not too far from him.

"Hey kid you ok" He said shaking the husky causing him to stir a bit as his eyes opened.

"Huh Spade what happened?" Koro asked

"Don't ask me I know just as much as you do right now." the panda said

"Well I don't suppose you have any card tricks that could bust out of this cell at least?" The husky said approaching the bars.

"Do you know who your talking to?" Spade said pulling out a card and began using it like a file to cut the bars out. after he was done they both walked out of there cell.

"So this is the castle dungeon" The panda said looking around

"Ok first things first let's find the girls and meet up with Spark and Lilac" Koro said heading though the hall.

"Ok then" spade said as he took off after the husky.

In a different part of the dungeon

"Carol...Carol wake up" Milla said shaking her friend.

"Huh what happened." Carol said

"We were pulled by those shadows and by the time I woke up we were in this cell and you were still knocked out." Milla explained

"Ok then let's break out of this cell" Carol said

"Way ahead of you." Milla said forming cube at the cell door blasting it to smithereens.

"Good job!" Carol said petting Milla's head

"Let's go find the boys and meet up with Lilac and Spark." The hound said

"Right" the wildcat said following Milla.

Meanwhile back with Lilac and Spark

"you two are pretty strong" the knight said

"just goes to show you shouldn't underestimate us!" Lilac said

"dont think you won yet" he said dashing at them with a technique that both dragons knew too well.

"Wait that's a dragon boost! your a dragon too?" Spark asked dodging the attack

" So what if I am my loyalty is to lord Vincent!" the knight said

"dont you see that what he's doing is destroying the kingdom!" Lilac said causing something to trigger in his head evident by him clenching his head only for him to shortly snap out of it"

"Lies you wont dissuade me!" the knight said

"somethings not right we need to snap him out of it" Spark said

"but how?" Lilac said but as she did the knight began to swing at her. She managed to dodge all his strikes until he had her pinned at the wall as he tried to stab her she suddenly ducked getting his sword stuck the wall followed by her delivering a mean uppercut to his chin knocking the helmet off of him revealing his face shocking the two dragons.

He looked just like Spark but older and his yellow eyes were vacant and he had a red gemstone on his head

"Spark?" Lilac said looking over to the blue dragon.

"So this is what he did to him..."Spark said walking toward the knight. "Father is that truly you?" He asked showing him the necklace he put under his shirt.

Upon looking at the necklace the dragon began to tear up a little "Spark it's been so lo-AHHH" he screamed as head began to pound.

Then a giant monitor appeared in the central hall.

"Oh mr lance you know better than to disobey orders I told you bring those dragons to me."

"Who are you!" Lilac demanded

"My name is Vincent the ruler of this castle and you must be Lilac." The dark dragon said

"How do you know that" she said

"Your fathers necklace. Also you look and act just like him" he said annoyed

"I don't care about that what did you do to my father!" Spark said enraged

"I would love to tell you that but I won't. Now Lance dispose of them" the dark dragon ordered.

"N-no" Lance said trying his best to fight back

"Hmm still resisting at such an advanced stage commendable but...utterly futile" he said pulling a remote out and turned a knob on it causing Lance to scream even louder from the sudden surge of pain.

(Shout out to anyone who gets the reference).

"Stop what did you do to him!?" Spark said but as he did the monitor went away.

"Spark look!" Lilac said as he turned his attention to his father who began to look at them with crimson red eyes.

"Look at his head!" She said referring to the red gemstone shining on his head.

"Yeah we just gotta get it of somehow" Spark said as lance began to rush at them.

Meanwhile with Carol and Milla

"Jeez this place is really dark" Carol said

"Yeah it's really creepy too" Milla said sticking close to the wildcat.

As they continued to head down the hall they came across an open door. Out of curiosity they decided to look inside only to be shocked by what they saw.

It was a lab full of dragons.

"So this is where they were being kept!" Carol said as she and Milla looked around they saw dragons of all types in capsules.

Milla then saw a clipboard with some notes on it.

"Carol you might want to look at this." she said showing the wildcat the clipboard

(Doctors Notes)

"its been 2 years since I was captured and forced to look over this barbarus experiment this is a crime to all living things. But I shouldn't be talking after all I did the same thing to my son just to make him stronger. I just hope where ever he is he's ok and if he hates me... well I deserve it. but back to the situation at hand the S.D.A project is rapping up as planned I just hope I can stall the process long enough for help to arrive if you find me ill explain further until then keep this paper with you so I know what side your on."

"Uh oh this is Koro's dad. he must have been working on this S.D.A. project against his will that explains why he was gone." Carol said

"But where did he go?" Milla asked

"Don't know but for now our best course of action is to find the others but let's release these dragons first." the Wildcat said earning a nod from the hound.

..meanwhile with Spade and Koro..

As the the duo walked though the corridors they began to hear faint growling In the distance.

"Uh what was that?" Spade asked

"I don't know and a part of me really doesn't want to find out" Koro said but as they started to leave it didn't take long for the cause of the noise to catch up...


	8. Castle raid part 2

After getting the last dragon out of its capsule Carol and Milla got them all together.

"There are you guys gonna be ok?" Carol said

"Yes thank you we can escape on our own now ." One of them said

"Is there a way back to the central hall from here?" Milla asked

"Yes there's stairs leading up not far from here please hurry" another dragon said

"Okay please be safe" the hound said as she and Carol waved them goodbye as they left."

Meanwhile with Lilac and Spark

The two dragons were trying to keep up with the knight but their efforts proved futile as every attempt to reach for the gemstone was retaliated with a powerful counter attack.

"Lilac are you ok?" Spark asked

"Yeah I'm fine your dad is pretty tough though" she said.

"Yeah but don't worry I've got a plan but I need you to hold him in place" he said

"Yeah I can do that let's go Spark" she said as the two dragons ran towards them.

Seeing their approach the lance prepares himself for the attack only to be caught off guard as Lilac grabbed his arm and holds him in an arm lock.

"SPARK NOW!" Lilac screamed as he dragon boosted for a punch towards his head only for lance to use his free arm to grab sparks arm this causes him to smirk leaving a questioned look on Lilacs face.

Uh Spark? She said only to soon realize what he was gonna do.

"Oh no..." she said as the blue dragon put his other hand on lances shoulder and proceeded to slam his head into his father's smashing the gemstone and freeing him from the control causing him to fall over.

After a short while he slowly got back up but his eyes were no longer vacant.

"Dad are you back with us?" Spark said.

There was a moment of silence until the blue dragon was suddenly hugged by his dad.

"Yes I am thank you son" Lance said tears streaming down his eyes.

"Heh no problem." Spark said hugging his father back.

"It's good to have you back sir" Lilac said

"Likewise your highness I'm glad the two of you are aright." Lance said releasing his son

"Do you think you can stand?" Spark asked as he stood up and helped Lance up.

"Yes thank you" he said "you two must go on and stop Vincent.

"What but we can't leave you here." Lilac said

"You won't I will follow shortly I promise" the knight said

"Ok then catch up when you can" Spark said patting his dads shoulder as the two dragons started to go up the stairs.

"Good luck you two" lance said as he passed out once more.

Back with Koro and spade

The two were running away from an abnormally large crimson shadow.

"You gotta be kidding me since when do these things come in large." Spade said

"Does it really matter just run!" Koro screamed wile running from the beast.

try as they might the beast only got closer and closer.

"damn Hey Koro any plans?" spade asked

"Only one." Koro said pulling out a grenade pulled the pin and threw it at the monster causing to explode but when the smoke cleared the monster looked unscathed.

"thats not good!" They both said as the beast charged at them only grabbing Koro and running of with him.

The panda then pondered this action until the husky called out to him.

"Spade help!" Koro called out as the panda chased after them but before he could reach them the beast teleported away with the husky.

"Damn it I let it get away!" Spade said only to suddenly be interrupted by footsteps coming his way as he turned around he saw the wildcat and hound approaching him.

"Spade there you are where's Koro?" Milla asked

"He was with me but a giant crimson shadow took him!" He said

"What! Then we've gotta go after them." Carol said

"No dice the monster teleported with him they could be anywhere but there was something weird about It." Spade said

"Really like what?" Milla asked

"That monster it could've attacked me but instead it just took Koro and left I just can't help but wonder why?" He wondered

"Maybe it was friendly?" Milla thought

"I doubt it well for now we should go find Lilac and Spark" Spade said

"But what about Koro?" Milla asked

"As much as I hate to admit it Spades right our best option would be to reunite with Lilac and Spark then we can find him together." Carol said

"Ok then" Milla said as they ran towards the exit.

Meanwhile with Koro

After the beast teleported off with Koro they soon appeared in a lab the beast then released Koro before vanishing.

"Huh where am I?" He said as he looked around the lab until he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Hello son" said a voice familiar to the husky causing him to look towards the voice.

It was a wolf that had the same blue eyes as Koro and was wearing a lab coat and back undershirt with matching pants.

"D-dad?" Koro said questionably only to be suddenly hugged by the scientist.

"Yes Koro it's me your father" he said

Unable to control his emotions anymore Koro broke down into his father's arms crying he finally found him after two years of searching he finally found him ...Leo Nagisa.

After a beef fit of crying Koro finally let his father go.

"Are you ok now?" The wolf said

"Yes sorry I'm just so glad to see you again." The husky said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm glad to see you too but I need to know how did you find me?" He asked

"Well I was working in king Dail's army until we got intel on the dragon kingdom from some unreported source so I was sent along with others to look into it. Koro explained

"Ok then you didn't come alone." the wolf said relieved

"Dad what's going on?" The husky said

"I'm sorry son the last thing I wanted was for you to be apart of this" he said sorrowfully

"Well... it's ok me and you are together now along with Spark once we find him." Koro said reassuringly.

"Spark is here? Well I'm guessing that means he's run into his father by now."Leo said

"Wait you mean that silver knight was Sparks dad?" The husky said shocked.

"Yes he was under Vincent's control by using these" the wolf said pulling out some red gemstones.

"What are they" the husky asked

"They are C.M. (carnage manipulation) Gems. they turn those those that wear them into slaves the only way to break the trance would be to remove the gem or smash it." Leo said

"Okay then now I only have one question why are you helping them?" Koro asked sincerely.

"You make it sound like I'm doing this out of free will." Leo said jokingly

"Just answer the question." The husky said slightly annoyed.

"Well it all started during the invasion I left to do research on the dragon race but I was captured by Vincent he then forced me to create the shadow dragons using his shadow serum along with my carnage notes" Leo explained.

"Well that makes sense you were always submissive toward mom. she say bend over and you say how far." Koro said jokingly

"Why you" Leo said only to start laughing.

"Well with that I'll be off my friends need me and I've been away for too long" Koro said as he approached the door.

"Koro wait before you go there's something important that I must tell you" Leo said getting his sons attention.

Meanwhile with Lilac and Spark

The two dragons were running throughout the castle destroying any crimson shadows that crossed them until they saw a giant door.

"This is it are you ready?" Spark asked

"Of course this monster took our home from us now it's time we got it back." Lilac said

"Well said now on 3"

1...

2...

3!

When they reached three they both kicked the door open and inside was none other than Vincent smiling smugly at the two dragons.

"Well we finally meet at last how was it meeting your father Spark?" He said darkly

"It wasn't really the reunion I was hoping for." Spark said nonchalantly even though on the inside he's enraged by just looking at him but he choose to keep his anger to himself.

"Oh really well then I hope THIS is much more than what your looking for!" The black dragon said as he snapped his fingers causing a door to open and from it a crimson red arm suddenly grabbed Spark by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

SPARK! Lilac screamed but as she turned to face the source she was utterly horrified by what she saw.

The dragon was red and had a scarlet red eye on the left but the right half of his body was covered in shadows his right eye was completely black with a crimson red pupil looking intently at both.

"Say hello to the shadow king" Vincent said laughing menacingly.


End file.
